Loyal Traitors chapters 1 and 2
by Nami-Aquatique
Summary: A girl named Nami and her Boyfriend Mark have excaped team Aqua. They join forces with Jessie, James, and Meowth, who have given up on team rocket. Now the four trainers have to take down 3 diffrent orginizations, team Rocket, team Aqua, and team Magma.


Characters Nami © Myself, Mark © himself, And Blaze, Ed, Jill, and Mandy © themselves. Pokemon characters and creatures © Nintendo.

A boy Named Mark with brown hair and green eyes, wearing his Team Aqua uniform like the others around him, approached his girlfriend Nami, also in her Team Aqua outfit, an aqua-blue eyed girl with her long, black and blue streaked hair sticking out from under her bandana. They were walking through the cave of origin, where Kyogre surely resided. As he walked up to her, and said with a serious tone "Alright Nami, Here we are. Are we really going to go through with this? Can we take them all on at once and escape?" Nami looked back at him, with an expression on her face as if she was struggling to think. "Either way, we're gonna try. I'm going to go through with catching Kyogre, then we make our escape." She said softly. Nami was clearly scared, but unwilling to admit that. She was going to try and catch Kyogre and escape with it no matter what. "Right." Mark remarked. Their team leader, Archie, approached the two of them. He went up to Nami and looked at her with confidence. "Alright Nami, are you ready to catch Kyogre? Team Aqua is counting on you. We picked you because of the skills you used to catch your Suicune." He said with a sense of determination in his tone. Nami thought it would be best to fake her loyalty to Archie at the moment. "I am, and I'll catch it." Nami stated, but glaring at Archie with a look of hatred. Archie smirked. "Good, good. Kyogre should be just a little further into this cave." They walked further into the cave, Nami, Mark, and other aqua members following Archie to Kyogre. As they approached, they saw a pool of water, a dark one. When they got close, they saw a large, whale-like creature emerge out of the water. It was Kyogre. Archie shot a look at Nami. "Excellent, go and catch it, Nami! We're all counting on you!" Nami approached the legendary water pokemon. Her loyal female Vaporeon, Showers, who often traveled outside the pokeball, seemed eager to battle. So Nami sent Showers after Kyogre. Nami ordered Showers to use Acid Armour to blend with the water, a dive in. Kyogre seemed engraged, and pounded its fin in the pool trying to find and attack Showers. Nami shouted out to her watery-pokemon friend, "Great Showers, now freeze the water with ice beam, and trap Kyogre in the ice!" A splash of water flew out of the pool, and was reformed into Nami's Vaporeon. She quickly leaped on Kyogre's back to avoid any attack, and shot its ice beam down at the water. The entire pool froze over, leaving Kyogre trapped. Trapping it was the best way to leave it vulnerable, since Showers wouldn't stand much of a chance if she fought a powerful legendary like Kyogre head on. Nami glared at the trapped pokemon, and pulled an Ultra ball out of her pocket, and threw it directly at Kyogre. The ball hit, and the pokemon went in, as Showers leaped back over next to Nami. The ball shook for nearly a minute, as Nami, Mark and Archie watched. Then it stopped. Nami had captured Kyogre. Nami smiled, and let out a victorious laugh, as Mark went up to Nami and hugged her. "So, are we still doing this?" Mark whispered to Nami, making sure the others didn't hear. Nami nodded slightly, she knew what to do. Quickly, Nami reached for another pokeball, and released her Suicune, which she nicknamed Suikun, and her, Mark, and Vaporeon got in Suikun's back. Nami gave her order to her pokemon, and Suikun started running off as fast as it could, with Nami, Mark and Showers on it's back. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?! Come back here with my kyogre!" Archie shouted after them. "Team aqua, get those good for nothing traitors!!" He ordered, to the other Aqua grunts with them in the cave. Showers and Suikun used various water attacks to keep the Aqua grunts away from them, as Suikun ran out of the cave, and through sootopolis city. They reached the beach, and dove underwater, to escape the town, and emerged back on the surface of the sea. Nami had Suikun take them back to their home, in Mossdeep city.

"Heh! We really did it!" Mark said in happiness.

It was just then, when Nami suddenly had a happy, and victorious expression, and said with the utmost confidence "Yeah, lets get out of here before they catch up! I have Kyogre now, so they can't use it for anything dangerous. We're bad guys no more!"

The stressed out Jessie, James, and Meowth walked into their hideout, an abandoned cabin in the woods to stay in, upset over yet another loss. Jessie sat down on top of her sleeping bag, while James just sat over in a corner, thinking to himself. "I don't even know why I bother anymore! We lose time and time again! Nothing else!" Jessie said stressfully. Jessie was used to being a strong woman, but also used to getting upset pretty easily. Meowth wanted to re-assure Jessie. "Calm down Jessie, we'll get 'em someday. They can't beat us forever!" He said, trying to be positive. "Oh, who are you kidding? Just admit it, we're all washed up! The boss will never give us a promotion, because we'll never get a rare pokemon, or pay off our debts, let alone get rich!" And yet Jessie still remained negative. James was silent for some time then. He was still off in the corner by himself, just thinking, about his life, and what he was doing. He looked at his journal next to his pillow, then over at Jessie and Meowth, who were still talking about their recent failure. He was having odd thoughts lately, and even odder dreams in his sleep. About him, and Jessie. He had dreams, of them being...more then just friends lately. He didn't know why, but it made him feel so good inside when he thought and dreamt about it. But it also gave him a rush of fear afterwards. Then it came to him, and he finally decided to say something. "Well...Maybe we're just going about it all the wrong way. Maybe we still can succeed...But just...differently." Jessie seemed puzzled. But deep down she knew what James was talking about, she knew him too well. "What do you mean James? What are you suggesting?" Deciding to ask him anyway. James looked a little nervous, he didn't want to make Jessie even more upset then she already was. "Well, think about it. Those kids win battles and championships all the time, they get prizes, they become well known for doing that, and saving the day from the likes of us, maybe if we were to do things the fair way, we wouldn't get put down all the time..." Jessie was still puzzled, but oddly calm. "So...you're saying we should be good guys?" James felt stupid at that moment. He knew Jessie would never agree to an idea like that. He felt like he was just talking crazy with irrational thoughts from his emotions about his recent dreams. "I'm sorry, I'm probably just talking crazy. I don't know what came over me, forgive me, I just—" But then Jessie interrupted him." No, James...It's okay...I think you're right..." James had a sudden shocked look on his face, and his fear lifted so quickly. "..Really?!" Meowth thought for about a minute, but then just blurted out "Maybe James knows what he's talkin' about...Oh boy, that's a first." Jessie suddenly felt a ray of hope in her own heart, and said with a bit of confidence "Yes James, perhaps it is time we change...What do you say? Lets ditch these team rocket logos and go our own way! So long as we avoid the boss and other rocket members. Because once you're in team rocket, it's either stay loyal or be killed. So we have to get out of here now so they don't find us, and be careful from now on." Jessie and James took off their jackets with the R's on them, to rid themselves of the team rocket symbol. "Thanks guys...I'm glad you know where I'm coming from with this...I just hope we can stick together..." James said timidly. Then Jessie re-assured him. "Well duh, James. You know as well as I do, that Team Rocket or not, Jessie, James and Meowth will never part." Then of coarse Meowth added "Meowth, dat's right!" And then the three of them, Jessie, James, and Meowth, left the cabin to get out of Team Rocket's contact. The three former members of Team Rocket took off to find better, and more respectable lives. But this was only the start of their journey.


End file.
